You're Mine!
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: "Aku meyukaimu, Toushirou. Jadilah milikku." Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow jadian! Bisa 'kah hubungan mereka bertahan? Dan bisa'kah Hitsugaya bertahan setelah mengetahui sikap Grimmjow yang begitu posesif?Riquest from Jeanne Jaques san. LEMON. RnR?


"_Kau adalah milikku, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Hanya milikku."_

**~You're Mine! ~**

**By**:Himawari Ichinomiya

**Disclaimer: **Bleach©Tite Kubo

**Gendre:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama.

**Pairing:** GrimmHitsu

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: "Aku meyukaimu, Toushirou. Jadilah milikku." Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow jadian! Bisa 'kah hubungan mereka bertahan? Dan bisa'kah Hitsugaya bertahan setelah mengetahui sikap Grimmjow yang begitu posesif?

**Warning!:** Dalam fic ini akan terdapat banyak unsur OOC, YAOI, Typo(s) dan banyak hal GeJe lainnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur dan pembenci yaoi ataupun LEMON, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini, sebelum punya pikiran untuk nge-Flame Hima.

_So, Dun like? Dun read!_

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak tanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fudanshi, ya~?

_~Happy Reading!_~

\(o_o\)~oo0oo~(/o_o)/

"Aku menyukaimu, Toushirou. Jadilah milikku." Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di benak pemuda mungil bermata emerald yang bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya. Dia tidak menyangka saat itu akan langsung mengatakan 'Ya' kepada pemuda berambut biru muda dan bermata _ocean blue_ yang menyatakan cinta padanya, mengakibatkan mereka berdua kini terikat dengan hubungan yang bernama 'pacaran'.

"Haaah.." Hitsugaya menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada gunanya lagi disesali, karena kejadian itu sudah terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda mungil satu ini benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya yang membuat dia tidak bisa menolak pernyataan cinta dari _Senpai_nya itu? Memang sih, _senpai_ yang satu itu punya mata berwarna _ocean blue_ bagaikan air laut yang begitu jernih, tubuh yang bisa dibilang kekar sekaligus proporsional, dan lagi wajahnya yang tampan dengan sorot mata tegas juga tajam. Hitsugaya meggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. '_Pikiranku mulai tidak waras!_'batinnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hitsugaya-_san_? Kuharap kau tidak mengabaikan pelajaranku sedari tadi." Ujar seorang guru berwajah dingin dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam di depan kelas. "Aku tau kau menempati nilai tertinggi di ujian yang lalu. Tapi, bukan berarti sekarang kau boleh megabaikan pelajarannku, Hitsugaya-_san_." Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"_Gomenasai_, Kuchiki-_sensei_." Balas Hitsugaya sambil tertunduk malu. Pemuda berambut keperakan ini benar-benar lupa, jika dia sekarang masih berada di dalam kelas dan masih dalam jam pelajaran! Malu benar rasanya ditegur oleh guru yang selalu dihormatinya! Setelah teguran dari guru matematika itu, Hitsugaya kembali memfokuskan pikirannya menuju pelajaran. Yah, meski pun gagal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantin di Karakura Senior High School saat ini terlihat begitu ramai. Di sana-sini terlihat para siswa sibuk mengantri makanan dan menempati meja-meja kantin yang masih kosong, keadaan begitu ribut dengan suara para siswa yang sedang asyik mengobrol dan memesan makanan. Di meja yang agak jauh dari keramaian, Hitsugaya sedang asyik memakan bekalnya ditemani dengan minuman kaleng berasa semangka.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya, membuat pemuda mungil itu dengan sukses tersedak. "Hei, Toushirou! Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Ucap orang itu sambil nyengir, melihat Hitsugaya terbatuk-batuk kecil. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hitsugaya, pemuda itu duduk di bangku sebelah pemuda bermata mungil itu.

"Kurosaki! Kau membuatku hampir mati karena tersedak!" jeritnya penuh rasa jengkel. Sedangkan pemuda berambut _orange_ di depannya malah terkekeh-kekeh senang mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya yang terlalu hiperbolis. Mana ada orang yang mati karena tersedak?

"Yah, Ichigo memang suka sekali membuatmu jantungan." Ucap pemuda berambut merah dan diikat ke atas. Pemuda itu sedang membawa nampan yang berisi sebuah roti, semangkuk nasi, dan sup miso dengan lauk ikan sanma. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" lajutnya sambil meletakkan nampan yang terasa begitu berat di atas meja.

"Silahkan saja, Renji." Jawab Ichigo, sedangkan Hitsugaya merespon dengan anggukan kecil, mengingat saat ini dia sedang makan dan tidak mau tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oh, iya Toushirou. Kenapa kau melamun tadi di kelas, sih?" Tanya Ichigo, yang sedang berhenti makan dan mulai meminum jus jeruknya. "apa kau sedang memikirkan _senpai_ yang menembakmu dua hari yang lalu itu, ya?" ucap Ichigo lagi. Membuat Hitsugaya dengan sukses tersedak untuk kedua kalinya. Melihat kejadian ini, Renji dan Ichigo rasanya tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari pemuda mungil itu, karena jawabannya jelas-jeas 'Ya!'.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. _Senpai_ itu sepertinya benar-benar menyukaimu." Ujar Renji menghibur. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup miso dengan sumpit. "Yah, walaupun sepertinya _senpai_ yang menyukaimu itu termasuk dalam _blacklist_ guru-guru di sekolah ini, karena sering melanggar peraturan dan suka terlibat dalam tawuran antar sekolah." Lanjut Renji dengan pose berfikir. Hal ini jelas-jelas malah membuat Hitsugaya semakin _down_! Bagaimana bisa, dia menjadikan biang onar sebagai kekasihnya?

Melihat Hitsugaya yang wajahnya semakin pucat, Ichigo cepat-cepat mengganti topic pembicaraan. "Tapi, hebat juga kau berani bengong di mata pelajarannya, Kuchiki-_sensei_!" ucap Ichigo sambil memukul pundak Hitsugaya pelan. "Padahal, pacarnya saja tak berani mengacuhkan pelajaran matematika itu." lanjut Ichigo sambil menyeringai ke arah Renji yang sudah _blushing_.

Bukan suatu rahasia lagi di kalangan teman terdekat Hitsugaya, jika Renji sedang menjalin hubungan dengan guru matematikanya a.k.a Byakuya _sensei_ . Tentu saja ini hanya dikalangan teman-teman terdekat mereka. Bisa gawat, kalau ada yang tahu murid sedang berpacaran dengan Gurunya di sekolah 'kan? Apalagi Kuchiki sensei termasuk guru yang digandrungi oleh siswi SMA Karakura.

"Su-sudah jelas aku akan memperhatikan Byakuya. Bisa mati aku, kalau nilaiku hancur di mata pelajarannya." Ucap renji sambil mengingat harus di beri pelajaran oleh kekasihnya sendiri itu ketika liburan gara-gara nilainya turun di pelajaran matematika.

"Wah, mesra sekali! Memanggil Kuchiki _sensei _dengan nama kecilnya." Ucap Ichigo menggoda Renji yang wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya sendiri. Hitsugaya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Ichigo-teman sejak kecilnya dengan Renji. "Tapi, walaupun kau selalu mendapatkan privat khusus dari kekasihmu itu. Tetap saja, nilai terbaik masih dipegang oleh Toushirou." Ujar Ichigo dengan tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul leher Hitsugaya erat-erat.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, dari arah kerumunan siswa seseorang dengan tubuh tegap dan mata berwarna _ocean blue_ datang menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tubuh yang tegap dan sorot mata tajam menatap Ichigo, seakan singa yang siap menerkam musuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari milikku, _orange_." Ucapnya tajam sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo. Mereka bertiga menghentikan tawanya dan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari leher Hitsugaya.

"Grimmjow _senpai_, sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Hitsugaya kepada pemuda yang dilamunkannya pada hampir setiap jam pelajaran. Pemuda bermata emerald itu menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap mata _ocean blue_ milik Grimmjow. Sungguh mata yang indah! Warna yang indah itu, seperti membuatnya tenggelam kedalam laut yang begitu jernih dan tak berdasar. Hitsugaya tak memungkiri bahwa kini dia memang menyukai warna mata itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga 'milik'ku dari sentuhan orang lain." Tandas Grimmjow sambil melirik sinis ke arah Ichigo yang sudah membuang muka. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Grimmjow kembali menatap pemuda mungil di hadapannya dan menyeringai jahil. Dilangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat dengan Hitsugaya, hingga jarak di antara keduanya menjadi hanya beberapa senti. Kemudian, Grimmjow membungkukkan badannya sehingga wajah tampan itu kini mendekat ke arah wajah Hitsugaya yang sudah tenang. Dipegangnya dagu Hitsugaya dengan tangan kanannya, membuat mata emerald indah itu menatap mata _ocean blue_nya lagi.

Mata Grimmjow menangkap sebulir nasi di sudut kanan bibir mungil Hitsugaya. Pemuda biru muda itu kembali menyeringai, dijulurkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh sudut bibir Hitsugaya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu begitu terbuai ketika merasakan dengan lembut lidah Grimmjow membelai sudut bibirnya, sehingga bulir nasi itu kini berpindah di lidah Grimmjow. Hitsugaya menjerit dalam hati, berharap jantungnya kembali berkerja seperti sedia kala.

"Tadi ada nasi di sudut bibirmu." Ucap Grimmjow sambil menyeringai, tangannya menunjuk tepat di sudut bibir Hitsugaya yang dijilatnya tadi. Pemuda bermata emerald itu mematung di tempat. _Speechless_!

Di tegah keributan siswa lain yang melihat 'kejadian' sacral itu, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan raut wajah emo mendekati Grimmjow. "Hei, Grimmjow. Kau ditunggu Iba _sensei_ di ruangannya. Sepertinya, dia menemukan rokok di tasmu saat melakukan razia." Ucap pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang masih belum berubah. Terdengar umpatan bertubi-tubi dari Grimmjow, biang onar SMA Karakura itu mulai melagkah pergi keluar dari katin.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Grimmjow menoleh kebelakang dan kembali menatap Hitsugaya yang masih terbengong-bengong. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang mulai sekarang. Ku tunggu kau nanti di tempat parkir sepeda motor." Ujarnya, lalu kembali melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan kantin yang kini menjadi begitu sepi, karena ulahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja kali ini." Ucap Hitsugaya lirih, disahuti ucapan menghibur dari Ichigo dan Renji, serta umpatan dari para penggemar Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lembut di lantai keramik atap sekolah. Rasanya capek sekali harus mendengarkan Iba sensei mengomelinya selama sejam penuh tentang berbahayanya merokok dan hukuman yang akan didapatnya bila ketahuan lagi membawa sekaligus mengkonsumsi benda itu. Grimmjow hanya mendengus, kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

"Untung masih ada satu." Ucap Grimmjow, dua belah mulutnya mengapit ujung batang rokok itu, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk merogoh-rogoh saku lain mencari sebuah pematik api. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda berambut biru muda itu menemukan pematik api di saku belakang celananya, dinyalakannya rokok itu. grimmjow menghisap rokok itu dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, menciptakan asap putih di depan wajahnya.

Langit yang begitu tenang, hanya terdegar hembusan dari nafasnya sendiri di tempat itu. Berkali-kali asap putih keluar dari rokok yang dihisapnya, membuat sekeliling tempat itu pekat dengan harum nikotin yang berbahaya sekaligus candu bagi pemujanya. Grimmjow sendiri tidak perduli dengan teriakkan para guru yang sedari dulu memerintahkannya untuk tidak lagi megkonsumsi barang berbahaya yang akan merusak paru-parunya sendiri.

Grimmjow tidak peduli itu sama sekali! Ya! Selama hatinya yang terasa sendirian dan kosong terpenuhi dengan hembusan asap rokok. Sendirian. Benar-benar kata yang membuatnya muak! Muak dengan kehidupan, muak dengan kenyataan yang ada. Tapi, entah kenapa, rokok yang kali ini dihisapnya, sama sekali tidak dapat menimbulkan efek yang sama semenjak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. pemuda yang dengan suka rela menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, hingga mampu membuat siapa saja mengeluarkan peluh dari dahinya. Dibawah jembatan layang, terdapat sekelompok remaja sedang melakukan perkelahian antar sekolah, atau yang biasa di sebut tawuran. Ada beberapa siswa yang mengenakan seragam SMA Otsuka sedang melawan seorang siswa dari SMA Karakura.

"Huh? Cuma segini saja kekuatan kalian?" ujar Grimmjow dengan nada yang penuh provokasi. Dihadapannya terdapat tiga orang yang masing-masing memawa senjata tajam. Walaupun begitu, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak takut! Malah menantang ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Teman-temanmu itu sudah tumbang semua! Jangan belagu, biru muda!" ujar salah satu murid SMA Otsuka yang membawa rantai di tangannya dengan nada penuh ejekan, disambut tawa membahana dari kedua temannya yang ada di belakang. Memang sungguh tidak seimbang perkelahian ini. Tiga orang siswa SMA Otsuka yang membawa senjata, melawan Grimmjow yang kini sendirian dan penuh dengan luka! Tapi entah kenapa tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan di mata _ocean blue_nya, membuat tiga orang musuh di hadapannya semakin geram.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai." Ucap Grimmjow tenang. Belum sempat mereka melakukan pertarugan seru, terdengar sirine mobil polisi datang medekat ke arah mereka. "Cih, sial polisi! Nasibmu beruntung kali ini, biru muda!" Ujar pemuda itu dan langsung pergi menjauh bersama teman-temannya. Grimmjow yang merasa juga akan ditangkap polisi jika tetap di lokasi saat ini, juga memilih untuk pergi. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang menuju sebuah gang sempit untuk bersembunyi.

Grimmjow terduduk di jalanan gang kecil itu ketika terasa sudah cukup aman dari kejaran polisi. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi pada dirinya yang memang sering ikut tawuran. tapi, tidak disangka-sangka kali ini SMA Otsuka membawa banyak anak untuk ikut pertengkaran antar sekolah itu, alhasil sekarang Grimmjow jadi memiliki beberapa luka gores yang masih berdarah di tangannya, perutnya terasa nyeri karena kena pukul, dan di sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar. "Haah… haaah…" Grimmjow sedikit terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

'Ada yang mendekat? Apa polisi?' batin Grimmjow dalam hati. Didengarnya suara langkah kaki itu kini semakin mendekat. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu sudah siap-siap untuk lari sekuat tenaga jika itu adalah polisi yang mengincarnya. "PUK!" bahu Grimmjow di tepuk dengan lembut oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya suara di belakangnya itu. grimmjow menoleh kebelakang melihat sosok yang menanyainya. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil bermata hijau cemerlang laksana batu permata emerald dan rambut perak yang bersinar karena panasnya matahari, membuat Grimmjow menjadi takjub dengan ciptaan tuhan di hadapannya. "Apa kau terluka?" ulang pemuda itu. Grimmjow yang merasa bodoh karena terbengong-bengong kembali ke alam nyata.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Grimmjow kasar. Jujur saja, reputasinya sebagai biang onar sekolah begitu tinggi, membuat pemuda bermata biru muda itu gengsi untuk meminta bantuan orang lain! Jangankan meminta, ditolong saja dia tidak mau!

Pemuda bermata emerald itu memperhatikan penampilan Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut biru muda dihadapannya ini benar-benar dalam keadaan babak belur! Bajunya yang sedikit robek disana-sini, lengan dan kakinya yang terdapat goresan dari pisau, belum lagi lebam hampir di seluruh bagian wajahnya! Pemuda mungil itu melepaskan tas sekolahnya, dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K.

"Sini, kuobati." Ucap pemuda berambut keperakan itu singkat sambil menarik pelan lengan Grimmjow.

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana! A-aduh!" Grimmjow mengusir pemuda mungil di hadapannya, tapi terlambat! Pemuda bermata emerald itu sudah meneteskan cairan betadine ke arah luka goresnya, membuat biang onar SMA Karakura itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit? Maaf, akan aku lakukan pelan-pelan." Ujar pemuda mungil itu sambil meniup-niup luka Grimmjow lembut. Entah kenapa, Grimmjow merasa begitu nyaman dengan pemuda mungil yang baru dikenalnya ini, dada pemuda berambut biru muda itu tak berhenti berdesir ketika tangan mungil pemuda ini membelai lukanya dengan lembut dan memperbannya, di mata emerald itu terlihat kilau kecemasan dan khawatir. 'Kenapa anak ini mau peduli denganku?' batin Grimmjow dalam hati.

"Kenapa menolongku?" Tanya Grimmjow tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda dihadapanya berhenti mengobati lukanya dan menatap Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong orang yang kesusahan. Tidak butuh alasan 'kan?" ucap pemuda bermata emerald itu tenang dan kembali membalut luka Grimmjow dengan perban.

"Apa selanjutnya kau akan bertanya 'kenapa aku bawa P3K?'" lanjut pemuda mungil itu sambil tersenyum kecil, dan menempelkan beberapa plester luka di tubuh Grimmjow. "Yak! Selesai." Ujar pemuda mungil itu riang, dan membereskan kotak P3k-nya.

Grimmjow terheran-heran dengan sikap pemuda mungil yang begitu tenang di dekatnya. Padahal orang-orang di sekitar pemuda berambut biru muda itu tidak ada yang berani mendekat! Tapi, pemuda mungil ini dengan tenangnya mengobati luka Grimmjow dan berbicara tanpa rasa sungkan! Sungguh aneh!

Pemuda mungil itu menatap jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya,"AH! Aku sudah terlambat les!" ujar pemuda itu sambil berlari pergi.

"Hei! Mungil! Tunggu, siapa namamu?" teriak Grimmjow ke arah pemuda bermata emerald yang sudah berlari menjauh itu.

"Namaku, Toushirou Hitsugaya!" teriak pemuda itu sambil sekilas meoleh ke belakang, lalu kembali pergi. Dalam hati Grimmjow sudah bersumpah akan bertemu dengan Hitsugaya lagi dan menjadikan kilau emerald itu menjadi miliknya seorang! Ya, hanya miliknya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Bel pergantian jam membuat Grimmjow kembali dari lamunannya. Pemuda bermata biru muda itu melihat rokoknya yang sudah habis karena lama tak dihisap. Ternyata memikirkan Hitsugaya itu membuatnya lupa dengan keberadaan rokok di tangannya. Ya, sejak saat itulah rokok sama sekali tidak memberikan efek yang sama dalam hidup Grimmjow. Padahal, rokok itu yang selalu megisi hatinya ketika kesepian dan sebagai pelampiasan kesalnya. Tapi kenapa kini sudah berubah? Mungkin, karena hatinya sekarang sudah terpenuhi oleh keberadaan Hitsugaya…

"Sekarang si mungil itu sudah menjadi milikku, aku tak perlu takut sendirian lagi…" gumam Grimmjow lirih.

Seketika tersirat dalam benaknya kejadian saat di kantin sekolah tadi, terlihat Ichigo yang memeluk leher Hitsugaya dengan erat dan mereka tertawa-tawa bersama. Membuat hatinya sakit bagai dibelah oleh pedang samurai yang panjang dan tajam. Rasa takut kembali menghantui pemuda bermata _ocean blue_ itu. bagaimana jika Toushirou akan meninggalkannya demi pria lain?'. Rasa asing itu menjalar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya, menciptakan rasa sakit dan dingin yang membuatnya ingin menggigil.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya mungil! Harus!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini murid-murid SMA Karakura sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di sudut kelas Toushirou Hitsugaya juga sedang sibuk memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam kotak alat tulis, lalu mengecek kolong mejanya, mungkin saja akan ada barang yang tertinggal…

Ichigo yag melirik khawatir pada Hitsugaya, segera menghampiri bangku pemuda mungil itu, setelah membereskan bukunya sendiri. "Hei, Toushirou! Apa kau akan benar-benar menemui Grimmjow di tempat parkir?" Tanya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu was-was.

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil. "Tentu. Aku akan pergi ke sana. Aku 'kan sudah janji." Ucap pemuda mungil itu sambil memasukan buku rumus fisikanya ke dalam tas.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tak usah datang saja!" Ujar Ichigo agak kesal melihat Hitsugaya yang tenang-tenang saja _mencangklong_ tas sekolahnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah berjanji!" balas Hitsugaya tak kalah ngototnya. Ichigo geram juga dengan sikap keras kepala pemuda mungil satu ini.

Pemuda orange itu menarik tangan Hitsugaya menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang begitu sepi dan rimbun karena mereka kini dilindungi oleh pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Setelah dirasanya tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, Ichigo menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya erat.

"Dengar, lebih baik, kau pergi sekarang."ujar Ichigo dengan wajah masih cemas, mata coklatnya menatap Hitsugaya dengan serius.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas."Tidak perlu mencemaskanku,Kurosaki. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Aku selalu kepikiran kamu, Toushirou!" teriaknya jengkel. Bagaimana bisa dia tenang-tenang saja? Jika nanti pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini akan pergi dengan biang onar SMA Karakura! "Aku kepikiran kamu! Aku menyukaimu, Toushirou! Sejak dulu!" Ichigo memeluk Hitsugaya erat. Membuat pemuda bemata emerald itu salah tingkah.

'Tidak! Ini salah! Aku sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih Grimmjow _senpai_!' batin Hitsugaya dalam hati sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Tubuh Ichigo begitu dekat! Membuat Hitsugaya menjadi sedikit sesak nafas.

_**BUAKH!**_

Hitsugaya merasakan dirinya tidak lagi berada didekat Ichigo lagi, dan benarlah! Ketika mata emeraldnya terbuka lebar. Ternyata Grimmjow memukul wajah Ichigo! Tepat kena wajah pemuda berambut _orange_ itu, pula!

"Grimmjow _senpai_?" Hitsugaya terkaget-kaget melihat Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menarik tangan Hitsugaya menjauh dari taman belakang sekolah. Hitsugaya masih melirik ke belakang, melihat Ichigo yang masih tersungkur di tempatnya tadi. 'Rasanya setelah ini, aku harus meminta maaf pada Kurosaki.' Batin Hitsugaya.

Grimmjow sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sepanjang koridor yang jelas-jelas berbisik-bisik membicarakan keduanya. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menggeret Hitsugaya ke sebuah kelas kosong dan mengunci kelas itu.

"Apa kau menyukai pemuda orange itu?" Tanya Grimmjow tajam dengan mata yang menatap Hitsugaya lurus-lurus.

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat! Itu saja." Jawab Hitsugaya berusaha meyakinkan Grimmjow.

"Buktikan!" ujar Grimmjow tandas dengan tatapan dinginnya, membuat Hitsugaya merasa benar-benar terpojok!

Pemuda bermata emerald itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian menghela nafas pelan, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya. "Jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya, Grimmjow _senpai_."

Grimmjow tersenyum. "Sungguh?" Hitsugaya merespon dengan anggukan kecil tanpa kata. "Kalau begitu, kau harus yang memimpin!" lanjut Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

"_What?"_ Hitsugaya cengok dengan ucapan kekasih sekaligus _senpai_nya itu.

"Mau atau putus?" Tanya Grimmjow tenang. Sebenarnya pemuda biru muda itu juga tidak rela bila harus putus dengan Hitsugaya! Tapi, Grimmjow juga ingin memastikan. Sesungguhnya, seperti apa perasaan pemuda mungil itu terhadapnya?

Hitsugaya sendiri merasa sangat tidak rela bila harus melepaskan senpainya itu. Apakah ini yang namanya mulai merasa cinta? Pemuda berambut keperakan itu sendiri sudah tak begitu peduli, tentang segila apa hal yang akan dilakukannya ini, dibenaknya hanya ada pikiran yang berusaha untuk melindungi hubungannya ini. "Baiklah." Ujar Hitsugaya dengan agak terpaksa.

Hitsugaya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Grimmjow, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua dan mengecup bibir _senpai_nya itu dengan lembut. Lidah mungilnya menjilat-jilat permukaan bibir Grimmjow dan menggigit-gigit kecil. Pemuda bermata _ocean blue_ itu membuka mulutnya, mempermudah pekerjaan Hitsugaya yang masih terkesan canggung. Hitsugaya yang mendapat 'izin' dari sang pemilik mulut, memasukkan lidah mungilnya ke dalam sana, membelai langit-langit mulut Grimmjow.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu sendiri menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak langsung mengambil alih permainan dan melakukannya dengan kasar, dia ingin agar Hitsugaya juga menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, bukan hanya dirinya sendiri!

"Hmmm…."Grimmjow mendesis senang saat tangan mungil Hitsugaya menarik tangan biang onar SMA Karakura itu, membuatnya terduduk di lantai. Tidak sampai di sana saja, tangan Hitsugaya mulai menjelajah dada bidang Grimmjow yag memang sudah terbuka sedari tadi.

Dalam hati, Hitsugaya megumpat-umpat malu karena sikapnya sendiri yang seperti orang mesum! Tapi, dia merasa sangat ingin menjelajah tiap jengkal tubuh Grimmjow yang sangat menggoda iman. Perutnya yang berotot, dadanya yang bidang, rambut yang senada dengan matanya yang berwarna _ocean blue_, apa lagi yang kurang? Semua terasa begitu wajar, tidak aneh, dan seakan sejak awal mereka memang menginginkan setiap bagian tubuh satu sama lain.

Hitsugaya melepaskan ciumannya yang terasa begitu panjang, nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajah nya penuh dengan semburat kemerahan. Entah karena malu atau karena kehabisan nafas. Grimmjow sendiri pun sedikit terengah-engah.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu memegang dagu hitsugaya dengan tangan kanannya. Mata ocean blue itu melihat bibir mungil Hitsugaya yang sudah berwarna kemerahan karena ciuman tadi, dan mengelus bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak menyangka, bibir mungil ini benar-benar bisa membuatku tergila-gila." Ujar Grimmjow sambil menjilat pelan bibir Hitsugaya. "Aku ingin lihat, sejauh mana kau bisa membuatku tergila-gila padamu." Lanjutnya.

Mengerti dengan ucapan senpainya itu, Hitsugaya menarik lesreting celana seragam Grimmjow dan terlihat kejantanan pemuda berambut biru muda itu yang masih tertidur. Sedikit terasa gugup saat pemuda mungil itu menjulurkan lidahnya,menyentuh ujung kejantanan Grimmjow. Membuat benda besar dan panjang itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Hitsugaya memasukan kejantanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, walaupun hanya bisa memasukan sebagian, karena bibir pemuda itu memang mungil.

"Ssshh… hmmmhh…" Grimmjow berusaha mati-matian agar tak melenguh atau mendesah saat lidah pemuda berambut keperakan itu berputar di kepala kejantanannya, memanja setiap bagian pangkal kejantanannya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil di sana-sini. Grimmjow menggigit bibirnya keras agar tak mendesah nikmat yang memang ciri khas uke. Hei! Di sini dia semenya!

Hitsugaya merasa kejantanan Grimmjow bertambah tegang dan terus berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulutnya, mengerti sebentar lagi _senpai_nya itu akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, pemuda berambut keperakan itu mempercepat intensitas permainannya. Hitsugaya menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, sehingga kejantanan Grimmjow yang menegang itu mengenai telak pada tenggorokannya, memberikan friksi-friksi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Beberapa menit kemudian Grimmjow mengeluarkan puncak klimaksnya pada mulut mugil Hitsugaya.

"Hh.. hh… Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menyesal, karena membuatku puncak duluan seperti seorang uke." Ujar Grimmjow sedikit tersengal. Kali ini posisinya berubah, Grimmjow menindih tubuh mungil Hitsugaya. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menarik bibir mungil itu kedalam ciuman yang panjang. Lidah Grimmjow mengecap rasa klimaksnya yang sedikit tersisa di rongga bibir Hitsugaya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tanggan itu membuka setiap kain yang melekat pada tuuh mungil Hitsugaya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh mungil Hitsugaya sudah polos dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Grimmjow melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap tubuh polos Hitsugaya yang terlihat menggoda. Tubuh Hitsugaya yang mungil dan sedikit kecoklatan bagai caramel, perut yang langsing hingga pinggangnya membentuk kurva yang begitu membuat semua wanita iri, kaki serta paha yang pendek juga mulus, mata emerald yang berkilat penuh dengan gelora nafsu ingin disentuh lebih jauh, dan lagi kejantanan mungil yang siap menyemburkan isinya kapansaja, semua terlihat begitu sempurna!

Bibor Grimmjow kini menyerang perpotongan leher Hitsugaya. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menggigit leher Hitsugaya pelan, kemudian menyedotnya keras dan berkali-kali dijilat pada titik yang sama.

"Unnhhh… nggghhh…aaah.." Hitsugaya mendesah berkali-kali saat Grimmjow tidak hanya menyerangnya di leher saja, tangan kiri pemuda berandal itu memilin-milin _nipple_ Hitsugaya, dan memelintirnya keras, sedangkan tangan kanannya memanja tubuh bagian bawah pemuda berambut keperakan itu dengan ibu jarinya yang memilin-milin ujung kejantanan Hitsugaya.

Puas dengan segala _kiss mark_ yang dibuatnya di sekitar leher dan tengkuk pemuda mungil itu, bibir Grimmjow kini menyerang _nipple_ Hitsugaya, membuat titik sensitive di dada pemuda berambut keperakan itu semakin menegang. Grimmjow menggerakan lidahnya melingkari _nipple pink_ Hitsugaya yang sudah keras dan menegang, kemudian meraup titik itu kedalam mulutnya kemudian menyedotnya keras seperti bayi yang kehausan ASI.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Grimmjow melepaskan mulutnya dari _nipple_ Hitsugaya. Lidahnya yang basah mengitari perut pemuda mungil itu. Dada Hitsugaya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya begitu terengah ketika lidah itu kini memanja kejantanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan _pre cum_ sedari tadi. Digigitnya ujung kejantanan Hitsugaya pelan, membuat pemuda mungil itu mendesah-desah tak karuan.

"Ah… Grimmjow senpai… haah… aannhh.. aah! Akh! Akh!" tubuh Hitsugaya mengejang sempurna, hasratnya berkumpul menjadi satu di titik kejantanannya. Ketika, Hitsugaya hendak mengeluarkan kepuasannya, Grimmjow malah menutup lubang di ujung kejantanan mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Akh! _Se-senpai_.. leppaass… Akh! _I-ittaaii_~!" desah Hitsugaya sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah tindihan Grimmjow.

"Memohonlah padaku, mungil. Memohonlah, agar aku lebih memanja tubuhmu." Ujar Grimmjow jahil sambil menyeringai puas melihat Hitsugaya yang terengah-engah dan bergerak gelisah karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Grimmjow _senpai, onegai_…" Hitsugaya berujar dengan mata emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca meminta lebih. Grimmjow menelan ludahnya saat melihat mahluk mungil manis di bawah tindihannya itu begitu pasrah dan menyerah dengan segala yang akan dilakukannya, tubuh mungil itu menggeliat meminta lebih pada sang pemuda bermata ocean blue yang menatapnya penuh gairah.

"As your wish, my dear." Balasnya. Grimmjow berdiri sebentar sekedar melepaskan seragamnya yang sedari tadi masih melekat. Kemudian Grimmjow terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan memberikan isyarat kepada pemuda mungil itu agar mau mendekat kearahnya. Hitsugaya yang mengerti isyarat itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju Grimmjow.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Hitsugaya, dan mengarahkan lubang pemuda bermata emerald itu tepat di kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras sedri tadi itu. Hitsugaya yang langsung dimasuki tanpa lubrikasi terlebih dahulu tentu saja merasa kesakitan.

"Uaaaggkkh… _Ittaaaiii_, _senpai_! _Ittai_!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil menggigit bibirnya keras keras, sedangkan tangannya memeluk punggung Grimmjow erat. Pelan-pelan Grimmjow mendorong tubuh Hitsugaya ke dalam kejantanannya, sambil menjilat sudut mata emerald yang mengeluarkan air mata itu.

Lima menit kemudian, seluruh batang kejantanan Grimmjow benar-benar masuk ke dalam lubang Hitsugaya yang sempit dan halus. "Hhh.. di dalammu, rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan." Ujar Grimmjow sambil memeluk erat pinngang ramping hitsugaya dan meremas pantat mungil itu keras-keras, menunggu Hitsugaya merasa terbiasa dengan kejantanan Grimmjow yang berdenyut-denyut di dalam lubangnya.

"Bergeraklah, _senpai_…" ujar Hitsugaya. Grimmjow tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengangkat tuuh mungil itu hingga kejantanannya tersisa hanya kepala saja, kemudian menghantamkannya keras-keras kedalam tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Uaah… ah! Akh! Akh! Emmmpphh…aahh!" pemuda mungil itu mendesah keras berkali-kali ketika kejantanan Grimmjow mengenai telak pada sweet spotnya, pada hantamannya yang pertama. Grimmjow yang serasa mendengar music yang begitu indah, kemali megangkat tubuh Hitsugaya tinggi kemudian menghujamkan kejantanannya lagi dan lagi.

"Akh! Ah! _More deeper and faster, please senpai_..." desah Hitsugaya tanpa sadar kepada Grimmjow. Gelora kenikmatan dan nafsu benar-benar menutup semua akal sehatnya dan menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam kenikmatan yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan di dalam sana.

"_I will did it until you feel satisfied, love_." Balas Grimmjow sambil terus menghujamkan tubuh Hitsugaya semakin cepat dan dalam, membuat pemuda bermata emerald itu meraung-raung nikmat. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Hitsugaya menegang, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terkatup erat.

"Uaaakkkhhh… Grimmjoww senpai…!" Hitsugaya berteriak keras-keras mengumandangkan nama kekasihnya itu, tubuhnya kini terasa begitu ringan setelah berhasil mengeluarkan yang tertahan sedari tadi. Dinding-dinding rectum Hitsugaya berkontraksi dan meremas erat kejantanan Grimmjow, menciptakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata.

"Hmmhhh… Toushirou…mmhh…" desah Grimmjow bersamaan dengan penuhnya liang tubuh Hitsugaya dengan cairan hangat dari pemuda bermata ocean blue yang berada di bawahnya. Dada pemuda mungil itu berdesir lembut ketika namanya disebut pertama kali oleh Grimmjow di tengah kesempurnaan cinta mereka.

Dengan sedikit sisa kekuatannya, Grimmjow mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah melemas dan basah dari tubuh Hitsugaya, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup puncak rambut keperakkannya dengan lembut.

"Jadilah milikku, Toushirou. Dan jangan melihat kepada yang lain, selain aku." Bisik Grimmjow pelan tepat di telinga Hitsugaya. Mendengar itu, pemuda bermata emerald itu tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh kekar Grimmjow erat.

"Itu tidak perlu, _senpai._" Jawab Hitsugaya tenang membuat Grimmjow kesal dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Grimmjow jengkel. Pemuda bermata ocean blue itu menatap Hitsugaya lurus-lurus dan memeluknya semakin keras.

Hitsugaya tertawa kecil, melihat senpainya itu merajuk seperti anak kecil." Karena, seluruh tubuh dan hatiku 'kan sudah menjadi milikmu." Jawab pemuda bermata emerald satu ini dengan tertawaan yang semakin keras, karena sukses mengerjai Grimmjow.

"Jangan menertawaiku! Atau…"

"Atau apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya menantang. Tiba-tiba dirasanya sebuah benda besar dan keras kembali mengoyak ke dalam lubangnya."Unnnhhh…. aah!"

"Atau ada ronde yang kedua!" ujar Grimmjow jahil dan mulai menggerakan kejantanannya keluar masuk, menghantam _sweet spot_ Hitsugaya begitu keras.

"Uaaakkhh! Aaahhmmm..aaahh! aakh! Akh!" desah Hitsugaya. 'sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menolak sikapnya yang posesif dan egois.' Batin Hitsugaya dalam hati dan pasrah-pasrah saja dengan kelakuan Grimmjow. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, dia sendiri juga suka, kok.

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Moshi-moshi minna-san! Akhirnya hima bisa mempublish fic ini. Padahal sebenernya sudah bisa dipublish beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi karena Hima harus pergi ke rumah nenek, alhasil baru bisa sekarang, deh!(-_-;)a

Eniwei, ini fic request dari Jeanne-san~!*hug Jeanne*(^w^)

Semoga Jeanne-san nggak kecewa dengan fic GrimmHitsu buatan Hima! Pada fic ini, Hima berusaha bikin lemon yang sedikit halus dan Hima juga berusaha lebih menonjolkan perasaan tiap karakter dengan pendeskripsian yang lebih rinci. Semoga bener-bener terasa efeknya!

Sampai di sii dulu salam dari Hima! Sampai ketemu di fic Hima berikutnya (kalau mau baca)! Jaa ne~!(^o^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

What do you thik about my fic? (O.o)a


End file.
